ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist III (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # The Adjutant will only allow you to choose a craft in which you are a Apprentice or higher. If the wrong craft is chosen, he will mention that you are not qualified enough and turn you away. # You will earn 880 Allied Notes and 290 Experience Points, if successful. Notes *'Time is limited' when selecting crystals and ingredients. You will fail the mission if you take too long to select ingredients and crystals. ** The time limit is quite short; there is probably not enough time to pull up a web page. It is recommended that you know these recipes by note rather than looking them up as you go. *The list of possible crystal and ingredient choices is increased to ? per menu from 5 in Crystal Fist II (S). Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot **Bast Parchment - + Elm Log + Moko Grass + Distilled Water **Boomerang - + Cotton Thread + Maple Lumber **Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather **Chestnut Wand - + Chestnut Lumber + Bird Feather **Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather **Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn **Flute - + Maple Lumber + Parchment **Great Club - + Bronze Ingot + Mahogany Lumber **Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Steel Ingot + Wool Thread **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Holly Staff - + Holly Lumber + Sheep Tooth **Humus - + Elm Log + Bay Leaves **Maple Wand - + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber **Oak Staff - + oak Lumber + Black Tiger Fang **Traversiere - + Oak Lumber + Parchment **Tree Sap - + Chestnut Log + Maple Sugar **Warp Cudgel - + Ethereal Oak Lumber + Oak Cudgel **Willow Wand - + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing **Yew Fishing Rod - + Yew Lumber+ Linen Thread **Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather **Zamburak - + Coeurl Whisker + Steel Ingot + Oak Lumber *'Clothcraft' **Black Cape - + Velvet Cloth x2 + Silver Thread **Chocobo Fletchings - + Chocobo Feather + Chocobo Feather **Cotton Hachimaki - + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Cotton Headband - + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Cotton Thread - + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton **Fire Bracers - + Wool Bracers + Incombustible Wool **Flax Headband - + Linen Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Linen Thread - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Mana Cloak - + Cloak + Magical Linen Cloth **Mana Tunic - + Tunic + Magical Cotton Cloth **Mist Mitts - + Smooth Velvet + Garish Mitts **Mohbwa Sash - + Mohbwa Thread + Mohbwa Cloth + Linen Cloth **Qiqirn Sash - + Karakul Cloth + Scarlet Linen + Red Grass Thread **Red Cape - + Velvet Cloth x2 + Gold Thread **Red Grass Thread - + Red Moko Grass + Red Moko Grass **Soil Hachimaki - + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth **Talisman Cape - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cape **Talisman Obi - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Heko Obi **Wing Earring - + Insect Wing x2 + Silver Ingot **Wool Thread - + Sheep Wool + Sheep Wool *'Smithing' **Maul - + Mythril Ingot x2 + Oak Lumber **Knife - + Iron Ingot + Elm Lumber **Hibari - + Lizard Skin + Tama-Hagane **Iron Arrowheads - + Iron Ingot + Copper Ingot **Gorget - + Iron Sheet + Sheep Leather **Iron Mask - + Iron Sheet + Brass Sheet **Schlaeger - + Darksteel Ingot x2 + Silver Ingot **Darksteel Knife - + Darksteel Ingot + Oak Lumber **Baghnakhs - + Iron Ingot + Iron Sheet **War Pick - + Steel Ingot + Ash Lumber **Juji Shuriken - + Steel Ingot + Iron Sheet **Cuisses - + Iron Sheet x2 + Sheep Leather *'Bonecraft' **Shell Ring **Gemshorn **Beetle Mask **Armored Arrowheads *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber x2 **Baking Soda - + Rock Salt + Movalpolos Water **Bittern - + Salinator + Distilled Water **Bronze Bullet - + Firesand + Bronze Ingot **Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe **Coffee Powder - + Roast Coffee Beans **Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand **Cornstarch - + Millioncorn + Millioncorn **Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus **Earth Arrowheads - + Marid Tusk + Copper Ingot **Fire Arrowheads - + Grass Cloth + Iron Ingot + Slime Oil **Ice Arrowheads - + Cermet Chunk + Copper Ingot **Lightning Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Copper Ingot **Minnow - + Copper Ingot + Glass Fiber **Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan **Prism Powder - + Glass Fiber + Artificial Lens + Glass Fiber **Sleeping Potion - + Chamomile + Poison Flour + Sleepshroom **Vermilion Lacquer - + Sulfur + Mercury **Wax Sword - + Bronze Sword + Beeswax **Water Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Merrow Scale **Wind Arrowheads - + Colibri Beak + Copper Ingot *'Cooking' **Beaugreen Sautee - + Beaugreens + Selbina Butter **Eel Kabob - + Olive Oil + Black Eel **Fish Broth - + Bluetail x2 **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Hard-Boiled Egg - + Bird Egg + Distilled Water **Pickled Herring - + Nosteau Herring + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt **Pie Dough - + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roast Carp - + Moat Carp + Rock Salt **Roast Pipira - + Pipira + Rock Salt **Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs **Selbina Butter - + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt **Shadow Apple - + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple **Spaghetti - + Rock Salt + Semolina **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Yogurt *'Leathercraft' *'Goldsmithing' **Palmer's Bangles - + Rogue's Silver + Silver Bangles **Sardonyx - + Red Rock **Silver Mail - + Chainmail + Silver Chain x2 **Wingedge - + Mythril Ingot + Silver Ingot + Cotton Thread ---- Game Description Client: (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.